Acquainted with the Night
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: While trying to escape her troubles Raven falls under the power of a bad man. Can the other Titans figure out what is going on and save her or will she be lost to them forever? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story way back when I wrote "Killing Two Birds with One Stone" that story had a plot in all its deviance this one didn't it. Certain M rated aspects of this story quickly got out of hand back then and took it over. I decided to try my hand at fixing it after all these years and finally turn it into a real story. I got my bad guys name and hair color from an anime series character that my cousins are into because I think that character is hot and would be even hotter as a bad boy. Given that this isn't a crossover because that anime character personality wise is nothing like my bad guy.**

**Acquainted with the Night**

He stands at the bar watching her. Even from this far away he can easily take in her scent across the crowded room. He has never met anyone with such an intoxicating scent in his long life.

"Toma?...Boss?...is something wrong?"

"No Enric...watch the bar."

Enric catches sight of the girl. "Now? Are you sure about this...maybe it would be better to catch her alone on her way home."

Toma mixes a powdery substance into a drink. "It is her, I am sure of it and I will not chance her escaping."

Enric watches his boss take the drink to the girl. He has served the boss for a very long time and he has never seen him as determined to have someone as he is now.

Raven is at the new Gothic hang out in town, in disguise because she doesn't want to be recognized. Its hard for her because she can't feel like everyone else due to her powers-and she wants so bad to be free. She thought she would be able to feel once her father was defeated. She wants to go out and have fun with her friends, be normal but she can't. She has found herself avoiding her friends more than usual because she has to meditate more and more to control her powers. The more upset she becomes the more she is forced to do so. She has meditated so much lately that she is tired of it. Even now the thought of doing it makes her cringe. She has been sneaking out in disguise for sometime now because time to herself without being followed by people who recognize her lets her think things over. She knows she can't keep going on like she has been as of late but she is not sure what, if anything she can do about it. She looks up when a drink is placed in front of her, to see a guy with blue hair dressed in all black who takes a seat beside her. Coming to this place with a fake ID now doesn't seem like one of her better ideas. "I don't drink."

"It is non-alcoholic. I have noticed you here several times. You always keep to yourself. You look like you need to talk and I am willing to listen."

Raven sips on the drink set before her. "It is nothing anyone can help me with." In truth she doesn't want to talk about it because she would have to reveal who she is. "Why would you be interested anyway?"

"I know this is a Gothic hangout, but I think you are taking it to extreme. You have come here almost every night for several weeks and you just sit in a dark corner by yourself ignoring everyone. Here all are like minded there is no need to keep to yourself."

"I have a lot on my mind. Why do you care what I do when I come here?"

"I would like to see my patrons enjoying themselves, as much as the lifestyle allows them to show it anyway."

"You own this place? No offense, but you look a little too young to have a business of your own."

"No offense taken. It is actually a compliment considering my true age."

"You don't look a day over 19...I am sorry I did not catch your name."

"Toma, forgive my lack of manners, it has been a long time since I have met such a beautiful young lady."

Raven is grateful for the veil of dark hair from her wig as she is certain that she is blushing. She quickly tries to change the subject. "A Romanian name. I thought I detected the hint of an accent."

"It has been many years since I have been to my home land. I am afraid that now you have me at a disadvantage."

Raven is at a loss for a few moments. Raven is her name, she never bothered with a secret identity like the other Titans. Finally the name on her fake id springs to mind. "You can call me Rachel."

"Rachel...I like that it suits you. Like the beautiful young woman in the biblical story, men should do whatever it takes to get you in their arms...if only for a moment. If you do not mind my saying so you do not strike me as the type who enjoys the Gothic lifestyle...if that term can be applied to one who chooses it."

"Maybe at one time I would have chosen it...but not anymore." She remains quiet for a few moments "But it can't be helped." Raven sips on the drink same more hoping to avoid further conversation on the topic.

"Please do not mistake my intentions. I did not come over just to hit on you. I am more than willing to listen if there is something you need to get off your chest."

Raven starts to speak but suddenly she feels lightheaded. She has to grip the edge of the table to keep from failing out of the chair as the room seems to spin around her.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?"

"I...I do not feel well."

"Perhaps you need some fresh air." Toma stands up and helps Raven to her feet.

Raven has to lean heavily on Toma to stand as he leads her away. She is only vaguely aware that he is not taking her toward the exit. Once out of sight of everyone else in the crowed club, he finally relaxes his hold on her enough for her to pull away as the realization hits her that he drugged her. Raven tries to get away from him but she collapses unconscious.

Toma picks Raven up and carries her to his own private room downstairs. He lays her down on the bed and proceeds to completely undress her. He removes her black leather fingerless gloves followed by her fitted black leather three-quater length sleeved jacket, the tight black fish net tank top and black leather bra. He then removes her black leather mini skirt with slits most of the way up both sides before removing her black high heeled ankle boots and black fishnet stockings. All that is left is her black leather thong panties and her black choker on which is a charm of a raven in flight. He leaves those in place for now. He wants to take her here and now, but he draws back. He wants this one awake and damn the risks of doing so. Toma recounts just how long its been since he has done this as he runs his fingers through her long black hair. As he does so the wig comes off, spilling out her short indigo colored hair and revealing the red gemstone on her forehead. He knows of only one person in the city with such a look. "Could it be?" His suspicions that she is the dark mysterious Titan, Raven is confirmed when he pulls her Titan communicator from the pocket of her jacket. He takes a seat nearby waiting for her to awaken. He thinks it would be very easy to blackmail her into doing whatever he wants. Laying against the back of the communicator is clearly a fake id. The other Titans did know she was here they surely wouldn't approve of that behavior. After some contemplation he gets up posing Raven in a very inviting way. Her unconscious expression and naked body makes her look like she is waiting hungrily for what is to come, even though in reality its quite the opposite. He gets a camera and takes several photos of her. Then chains her hands to the bed and sits back while he waits for her to awaken.

**I looked that name up and at least that spelling of it is a Romanian name. The lackey's name is also a Romanian one I picked out. I hate reading these teaser chapters, but I have gotten in the habit of writing them for some reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acquainted with the Night**

* * *

*~**`2**~*

As the drugs start to wear off Raven tries to sit up but she finds she has been chained to a bed. She struggles against her restraints until her wig is dropped onto her chest. She looks up to find Toma bouncing her communicator in the palm of his hand. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Rachel..." Toma frees her from the bonds then tosses her the communicator and fake id as she sits up.

Raven lets it fall beside her as she covers her naked breasts with her arms.

He pushes the pile of clothes toward the bed. "...Or should I call you Raven?" He pauses as he looks down at her. "You could get dressed and walk out of here right now, but then I would show these pictures to the rest of the Titans." He holds up the Polaroid pictures letting her get a good look at them. "I know this isn't the first time you have sneaked out of the tower in disguise to come here with a fake ID. The Titans are supposed to be role models. What would the city think of its heroes if these pictures got out? It is not true of course, but who would they believe your denials or my pictures?" He looks at the pictures. "They really are worth a thousand words and in your case those words are very misleading."

Raven wants to believe that her friends wouldn't fall for this, but she has given them every reason to believe it with her actions as of late. They would think she was sick, hate her, or worst of all make her leave the team. Her friends are more than that, they are her family and she couldn't take it if that happened. "What do you want?" She glances nervously around the room at all the various implements of torture waiting to be used.

"What I want is you at my beck and call. I will keep quiet if you do what I want, when I want. If you can manage that then no one will ever see the pictures but me."

Raven knows she has been left without a choice, her silence as she bows her head is the only answer he needs. She sits there trembling as she takes a better look around the room.

Toma grabs her arm, pulls her violently up from the bed and holds her to him as he whispers in her ear. "You will never use your powers against me, no matter how much you hate whatever I choose to do. Do you understand?"

His voice is so hypnotic that Raven can't ignore his commands. She just nods her head as she trembles with fear. He whirls her around to face him. "When I ask a question you will respond. Is that clear?"

Raven manages to choke out a trembling whisper. "Y-yes."

"You won't tell anyone about this. You will find some believable excuse if anyone asks questions."

"I will do whatever you want."

"Good." He lets her slip to the floor resting on her knees. "I am going to enjoy this." He leaves Raven there trembling as he walks away but stops she begins to cry. He comes back to her and strikes her across the face, knocking her to the floor. "Shut up." Toma grabs her hair pulling her back up to her knees. "Sit up." He leaves her there as he goes over to a drawer that holds an array of various gags. He chooses the ball gag and returns to her, grabbing her hair he jerks her head back shoves the ball gag into her mouth as she cries out from the pain of him pulling on her hair. He fastens the straps tight behind her head, then pulls her up from the floor by her hair and shoves her down on the bed. Toma forces Raven onto her back and he shoves her hands above her head and chains them back to the headboard. He then climbs up on the bed and straddles her nearly naked form.

Raven squirms beneath him as he roughly fondles her breasts. She gasps painfully as he leans down and closes his mouth over one nipple and bites down hard. Tears stream from her eyes as he begins licking the blood from the resulting wound. After sometime he moves on to the other nipple biting down harder this time and almost greedily sucking the blood from the wound. Raven starts to feel sick to her stomach as he sucks her blood.

Suddenly Toma grabs Raven's hair again jerking her head back painfully. With his one free hand he removes the choker from around her neck and tosses it toward the pile of her clothes. He proceeds to forcefully bite at the flesh of her neck leaving behind welts that stand out sharply against her pale skin. He bites her neck fiercely and sucks the blood that flows from the wound. He pulls back long enough to strike Raven across the face when he feels her body going limp beneath him. "Stay awake."

She is pulled back to consciousness by the shock of his blow. She whimpers as he returns to sucking blood from the wound on her neck.

Toma slowly removes her leather thong from her trembling form and tosses them away from her clothes. "Indigo really is your hair color." Raven cries out as he caresses the line of neatly trimmed hair before he forces a finger inside her vagina but her cries are muffled by the gag. He pushes his finger in and roughly moves it around finally pulls out his finger when he is satisfied. "I never expected you to be a virgin. This really is a treat." He drinks in the fear for her tear filled indigo eyes as he gazes at her. Toma decides there is no reason he can't make Raven's first time at least semi-pleasant experience for her.

Realizing what he is about to, Raven clamps her thighs together.

"Open up."

Raven shakes her head no. Her eyes plead for him not to rape her, expressing the words that she is unable to voice.

Rather than hit her again Toma gets up and removes a spreader bar from the assortment of restraints that decorate the walls. If she won't play along then he will force her to do so. He straps one side to her left ankle then forces her legs open and straps her right ankle to the other end of the bar. "Now we can really get to the fun."

Her muffled screams are very loud as tries to force her legs back together. Drawing up her knees only forces them open wider.

Toma shushes Raven as he climbs back up on the bed. He refuses to let her relax her knees, keeping her thighs spread far apart as he leans over. He kisses her clitoris before sucking gently. He fully intends to drive the girl wild before he has his fun.

Raven struggles against her bonds-in a futile attempt to free herself, as he bites teasingly at her. She only irritates the skin of her wrists where the shackles encircles them-causing it to break open and bleed. She wishes he would get it over with and end this nightmare.

He doesn't hurt her as he plunges his tongue as deep inside her as her virginal barrier will allow. He does his best to make this part as pleasurable as he can for her. Toma holds down her hips in a vice like grip with his hands to lessen her struggles and keep her from pulling away from him. He licks her deeply in long slow strokes at first. Pulling out only to nip at clitoris before plunging back in.

Soon Raven's struggles lessen and to her horror she feels her body responding to his gentle ministrations. She tries her best to fight the urges of her body to give in to him.

He withdraws his tongue to suck up the juices that begin to flow from her. He nibbles gently at her in attempt to push her over the edge before plunging his tongue back inside her. He continues to lap up the juices that flow from her as her breathing quickens. With her struggles coming to an end Toma lets go of her legs and moves his hands to Raven's breasts gently caressing them and kneading her nipples between his fingers to increase her unwanted pleasure.

Muffled moans escape Raven as he continues to gently massage her breasts. She begins to move her hips but this time its because of her impending orgasm. Raven clutches her fists together. Her fingernails digging into her palms as she lets out a muffled cry as she climaxes. She struggles to breathe because of the gag and nearly chokes on it as she gasps for air. Tears of shame fall from her eyes. She feels dirty and is angry that she couldn't stop her body from responding to this monster.

Toma licks up the last of her juices before pulling back. He brushes back some hair from her face, pausing to caress her cheek as she regains control of her breathing. "Now that you have had your fun its my turn." He bites at her neck again drawing blood from a fresh wound before he undoes his pants and positions himself between her legs. He thrusts himself quickly inside her. Toma doesn't even give her time to adjust to him or recover from the pain of breaking her virginal barrier before he pulls out and slams back in.

Raven's tears of shame quickly turn into tears of pain. Muffled cries escape her as he continues pounding into her. A steady wave of blood flows from her torn flesh. She struggles fiercely against the bonds that hold her prisoner wishing that she could use her powers to stop him but she can't summon them against him no matter how hard she tries. His thrusts are so hard and painful that she is losing feeling below the waist. She begins hopes for death to bring her release from this torture.

Toma stops his assault when he finally climaxes, spilling his seed inside her. He had not intended to be quite so rough with her but something about her is so intoxicating to him. She is like a drug he just can't get enough of. It is impossible to hold himself back, he has to make her his and the only way to do that is to break her spirit. He leans down tasting the blood that flows from between Raven's legs after he pulls out of her.

Trembling Raven breaks down sobbing after the ordeal ends.

Toma gently runs his hands along her curves as he speaks. "It is getting late I really shouldn't keep you out any longer tonight-however there are a few things to discuss first." He gets up after making himself decent. He leaves her chained up as he crosses the room, picks up her panties on the way and lays them on o table as he picks up what he wants and goes back to her. Toma places a tight chastity belt on Raven and locks it in place. He makes a show of placing the key on the necklace he wears. "You belong to me now. No one else can have you." Toma removes the gag from her mouth and unchains her from the bed before roughly pulling her up and shoving her to the floor beside her clothes. He removes the spreader from her ankles. "Get dressed."

Still trembling Raven manages to do as he instructed.

"I want you again tomorrow night, but somewhere more private." He gives her an address and time written on a scrap of paper before, continuing. "Don't show it anyone. Commit it memory then dispose of it where no one will come across it. The only way I will tolerate you being late is if there is trouble for the Titans to stop. Should there be you are to come straight to me afterward."

"I understand." She answers without having to be asked. She just wants to get out away from this man as quickly as possible as she picks up the wig.

He hands her the communicator and fake id before he pulls her op from the floor.

Raven tries to stand on her own but her legs refuse to support her weight and she is forced to lean on Toma as he guides her out of the building.

"If you don't do as I say news of what the pictures say you have been up to will be broadcast on every major news source in the city." He lets her go once they pass through one of the back entrances, but he stops her before she can leave. "One more thing...let your hair grow." He runs his fingers through her shorn locks. "You would look so much lovelier with long hair." He lets her leave then.

Enric comes out a nearby door as Raven runs away. "Are you sure that letting her go is wise? Times have changed but I don't think it would be that different if word got out-"

"-She won't talk. My magics have a strong hold over her. Aside from that she will do anything to keep this secret." He takes the pictures from his pocket to show Enric.

"Raven...one of the Titans?"

Raven goes only a short distance away, leaning against the wall of the alley for support as tears flow down her face. She stops collapsing in the shadows. A part of her would like to just die right here and be done with the whole thing. She freezes as group of drunk men raise a ruckus at the mouth of the alley. Not even the chastity belt makes her feel safe from them and his words that she is his alone rings in her ears no matter how hard she tries to tune them out. What inadvertent things might that cause her to do and possibly with her powers if someone did try to remove the belt and violate her? She can't go forward and she won't go back so her powers are the only other option of escape. She unleashes her soul self and lets it engulf her body and carry her back to the tower-straight into her room.

*~**`'**~*

Robin looks up from the roof. Against the starry night he can easily make out Raven's dark bird like soul self fly over before turning and entering her room below. Something has been up with her for awhile now. He can tell its getting worse and its only going to be a matter of time before something as serious as this appears to be starts affecting her performance as a Titan and gets her, one of the team, the villain, or even some innocent bystander hurt. He has left her alone hoping she will come to him but he won't do so much longer.

*~**`'**~*

Raven collapses on her bed-burying her face in the pillow to muffle her cries so the others don't hear her. When she can't cry anymore she gets up goes to her bathroom and sheds her clothes. She is about to climb into the shower when she sees her reflection in the mirror. Her face is swollen where he struck her and is already starting to bruise and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. The welts on her neck stand out sharply from her pale skin and dried blood covers the wound where he bit her with similar wounds on both breasts. She turns to the toilet and throws up until there is nothing left inside her. Raven trembles violently as she flushes the toilet, manages to climb into the shower and turn on the water on as hot as she con stand it. She sinks to the floor of the tub letting the water wash over her. She only wishes it could wash, away the memories of what happened as easily as it washes away the blood. She would have easily picked up on Toma's intent if she hadn't been so absorbed in her own troubles. After sometime she finally turns off the water, gets out of the shower and dries off. She avoids her reflection this time as she finds an old nightshirt in a drawer and slips it on. Raven goes back to bed and tries to sleep but she is haunted by nightmares of what he did to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter I describe a one of a kind watch made by my cousin from spare jewelry and watch parts. I wish you could see it.**

* * *

**Acquainted with the Night 3**

*~**`3**~*

The next morning Raven doesn't even want to leave her room. She realizes she hasn't even seen a clock in the tower other than the one she has in her room and the Mumbo Jumbo one with the rabbit in his hat Starfire has in her room which she has come to loath after their last encounter with him. Raven dresses in her uniform. Not wanting to face the others she uses her powers to get away from the tower and goes out to buy a watch. After much looking at a store in the mall. Raven finally finds something she likes. A bit more elegant and girly than most would expect of her she reasons. That is confirmed by the look from the clerk when she pays for her purchase. She could say the lavender dialed silver amethyst cats eye beaded bracelet watch is for a friend to stop that look but she doesn't have to defend herself in any fashion. She just pays for her purchase before the clerk looks too closely at her hooded face and sees the bruising she hasn't even bothered trying to heal and leaves the store. Not yet ready to return to the tower she wanders around the mall for a little while. Dark, black, Gothic that is about the extent of her wardrobe aside from her Titan uniforms. Toma was right about one thing if nothing else deep down its not really her, not anymore if it ever really was. Why should she bother trying to impress that monster wonders with something a little more her? She shakes her head. To hell with him she thinks as she enters another store. If she has to play his call her she will do it in something more her style and not some stereotype of how others expect her be. Raven looks at a lavender blouse with flowing bell sleeves and uneven cut at the hem.

"May I help you with anything?"

Raven glances over at the sales clerk is about say no, but stops herself. "Actually I'm looking for something a little different. Maybe you help me put something together?"

The clerk clearly having expected to have been told no or to leave her alone is a bit taken aback at first. "Certainly. I'd be happy to." She looks over at the blouse. "Are you interested in this? I can show the perfect skirt to go with it."

"Please...I can clearly use all the help I can get." She looks around suddenly panicking. "Are there private dressing rooms? There was a training mishap last night...and I would rather not have anyone see me with my cloak off right now. I can only imagine the uproar it might cause if someone got the wrong idea."

"Of course."

Raven hates to lie but she's sure its only going to be the first of many.

*~**`'**~*

Back at the tower Raven examines her purchases as she hangs them in her closet. She dare not wear any of them now. She does put on the bracelet watch under the sleeve of her leotard and then just sits on her bed staring at it watching the seconds tick away. She pulls down her sleeve when there is a knock, at the door.

"Raven, I know you're in there...I just want to talk."

Raven only answers the door when she hears Robin speak and only then after she pulls the hood of her cape up over her head to hide the bruises on her face.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. No one has seen you for a few days.

Raven wants to tell him everything that happened. She knows he would stop it but she can't make those words come out. "No point in trying to lie to you is there? That's why you came instead of one of the others because you would see through me if I tried. The truth is that I haven't felt well lately."

Robin looks closely at what he can see of Raven's cloaked face and what he can see clearly backs up her statement. "You don't look well at all. You're...well...much paler than normal. By a lot actually."

"I guess I just need to rest...I have been meditating a lot lately, or trying at least."

"Anything you want to talk, about?"

"No, Robin and please don't pry its hard to face let alone talk about it and, its nothing that talking to you or anyone else can fix."

"Its not physical is it? At least not entirely. Whatever is wrong is beginning to take a toll on you physically."

"That's a pretty good description of it. Are you sure that you aren't the one with mind reading powers?"

"I make up for what I lack in powers by observation. I want you to take it easy until you feel better. And if you decide that you want to talk...I'm here for you. I'll stop by to check on you later to see how you're feeling okay?"

"Okay...and thanks for asking and not pushing."

"You're welcome." Robin leaves Raven alone.

Raven waits to make sure he isn't coming back before she goes back to her bed and lays down as she begins to cry again. In attempt to ease her mind about the situation she tells herself that if that monster Toma focused on her that he won't go after other girls. The heroine part of her can accept that much but it does little to help the rest of her as she drifts off into a fitful sleep.

*~**`'**~*

Robin comes back later that evening. He hesitates before knocking on the door. He mentally notes that Raven comes to the door slower than usual. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little disoriented. I must have fallen asleep after you left earlier. I don't usually nap during the day."

A nap is a bit of an understatement he thinks if she's been asleep ever since he left earlier. "I just wanted to let you know that the rest of the team wants to go out for pizza. If you don't feel up to coming I was wondering if you wanted us to bring something back for you."

"No. I really don't feel like eating right now. I'm just going to bed for the night. I haven't been sleeping well so I would like to be left alone. Maybe a good night's sleep is all I really need."

"Sure. Just promise to contact us if you feel worse or need anything. You may not want to hear it or even think about it but you might need medical attention. IV fluids especially if you're not eating. If you're no better by tomorrow I would like you to have a check up in the infirmary.,,just as a precaution."

"I hope its nothing that serious, but I promise to call if I need you."

"Do you want me to stay here, just in case?"

"No, you need to go. Someone has to keep Cyborg and Beast Boy in line when they start arguing over pizza toppings. And please don't suggest having Starfire stay. I know she means well but I need rest not her hovering over me all night."

"Okay, just take it easy."

"I will." Raven leans against her door as it closes. She sinks down to the floor as she begins to cry again at the thought of what Toma is going to do to her later tonight.

*~**`'**~*

The others aren't back yet when its time for Raven to leave for which she is grateful. She goes out dressed in some of her new clothes. After much searching she finds that the address she was given is a lone Gothic mansion on private cliff overlooking the ocean just outside Jump City. A cloaked servant waits at the locked gate with a car to drive her up the hill.

Toma waits for her at the front door as she gets out of the car. He looks her over before he pulls her inside. He holds her against the closed door as he places his mouth on hers and forces his tongue into her month.

Raven tries to squirm away, but he only holds her tighter the more she struggles. Finally she stops struggling as her lungs scream for air and she feels faint. Only then does he let her go. Raven slides to the floor gasping for air. He isn't even breathing heavily, in fact she isn't even sure he's breathing at all.

Toma roughly pulls her up and leads her down the hall to a table and picks up a cell phone. "This is for you. I will call you when I want you from now on." He lays the phone back down on the table. "Leave the communicator."

Raven fishes that from the pocket of her new skirt and lays the communicator beside the cell phone.

He stands back taking a good long look at her. "I knew Goth wasn't really your style." He takes Ravens arm holds it up and twirls her around. "This look suits you very well. Sexy yet still with an air of magic and mystery about you. Very nice."

Raven again silently tells herself that if he is focused on her he won't hurt other girls as he leads her from the room upstairs to a Gothic styled bedroom decorated in black and red. As She glances nervously Raven notes that at least there are no torture instruments here like there were at the club.

"Strip. As good as you look I like the site of your naked body much better."

She removes her clothes loathing herself as she attempts to make it look sexy to please Toma. Raven manages to meet his gaze. "Please don't rape me again." Trembling she collapses to her knees as she attempts to cover her nakedness with her arms and hands.

"That's not what I want from you...this time."

He kneels behind her biting at her neck. Toma pulls back from her neck for a moment. "Lose yourself in the sensation. I promise you it will be better than any sexual encounter you could ever have."

Lose herself in the sensation? Raven has no idea what he is talking about until he bites down hard on her neck. She almost screams from as much shock as pain as she feels his teeth puncture her flesh. Teeth she thinks...no that doesn't quite describe what she feels its more like to hypodermic needles piercing her skin. Raven moans feeling very faint from the sensation as Toma sucks on the wound. She can feel the very blood being drawn out of her veins.

Toma pulls back from her for only a moment. "Don't think... just feel." He slips on arm around Raven's waist holding her tight against him. With the other hand he cups her left breast squeezing gently.

Raven moans as he pinches the sore nipple, kneading it between his fingers. Something slowly begins to stir within her as the blood flows out of her. Something orgasmic in a way yet so much deeper than that. More primal than sexual. Its like birth and death, pleasure and pain all rolled into one. Her breath quickens as she feels a tingling within her core. Nothing is there but her muscles clench tight. She is so sore from last night its agony but it feels so very good at the same time. The feeling builds, growing ever tighter until she feels like she is about to explode. She is scarcely aware of it as her hands snake down her body toward her vagina in attempt to relieve herself of the feeling before it kills her.

He lets go of her waist and takes hold of her wrists holding them both firmly in one hand.

Raven whimpers in protest as her attempt at release is halted. She cries out weakly as he sucks the blood more forcefully. That increases the tension she feels building inside. She wants it to stop, yet at the same time she longs for so much more. Finally after a blissful agonizing eternity after one more deep draw of blood by Toma, Raven is sent crashing over the edge. The orgasmic rush is better than anything she as experienced so far and as he said she doesn't think that anything could ever compare to it. She practically convulses in Toma's arms as she screams from the waves of pleasure that rock her to very core. She is very weak when it finally ends. She manages to focus on something he holds up in front of her. Its a large red jeweled heart on a black velvet ribbon.

"A gift." He ties the ribbon around her neck covering the marks.

Raven so weak she can't hold her eyes open any longer.

* * *

**I'm curious. If you like this story, what type of ending would you most like to see. Raven fully succumbing to the bad guy. Raven rescued by the titans before she succumbs to the bad guy. Raven fully succumbing to the bad guy only to be rescued by the titans when she no longer wants to be. Review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Acquainted with the Night 4**

*~**`4**~*

Raven awakens later in her room at the tower. She finds the cell phone in one hand and her titan communicator in the other. She quickly shoves the phone under the pillow to hide it. She manages to get up and staggers into the bathroom. As she washes her face there is a soft knock at the door. She realizes then that she is still naked except for the chastity belt. Her new clothes lay on the floor by the bed. She finds the nightshirt from the night before and slips it on followed by her bathrobe. Raven manages to stagger toward the door but she falls as she bumps into the pedestal that holds the theatrical faces statue. The whole thing tumbles down on her before she can move causing her to cry out in pain.

Robin who was just starting to walk away stops upon hearing the commotion inside the room. "Raven? Are you okay?"

Raven remains silent she has no idea how to explain her current state and her mind isn't clear enough to come up with anything right now.

Robin finds the door unlocked so he enters the room to check on Raven when she doesn't answer. He rushes over to her when he spots her in the darkened room trying to push toppled statue off her. He wrestles the heavy statue and pedestal off of her and lifts her up so she is resting in his arms. "What happened?"

Raven faints as she looks up at him for lack of explanation from her clouded mind.

Robin feels her forehead. She is clammy and cold. He can't understand why she didn't contact them. He he known she was this bad off he never would have left her. He picks her up and carries her down to the infirmary. Robin lays her down on the bed and gets a blanket. Once he covers her up Robin turns on the medical equipment to assess her condition as Cyborg enters the infirmary.

"Robin...I've been all over for-" Cyborg inspects the bruises on Raven's face. "-What happened to her?"

"I heard something fall as I was about to leave when I went to check on her. That statue she has in her room was laying on her when I found her inside. I guess she must have bumped into into it when she tried to get up and it fell on her."

"I guess bruising must be showing up so quickly because she is so pale. Why didn't she tell you she was sick earlier?"

"She said she didn't feel well earlier but I don't think she was this sick at the time."

As Raven starts to come too she tugs gently at the unfamiliar feeling of the ribbon around her neck.

Cyborg whistles when he catches sight of the heart choker. "Is that what I think it is?"

Robin looks over as Cyborg scans the necklace. "What?"

"Red diamond. Look at the color and clarity not to mention size. That must have cost a small fortune."

Raven opens her eyes to find Robin and Cyborg standing over her.

Robin brushes some stray hair back out of Raven's face. "Why didn't you contact us when you felt worse, Raven?"

Raven, tries to sit up, but she is too weak. "I didn't feel so bad until I woke up...when I heard you knock."

"I'm going to have to check for other injuries from that statue falling on you. Because you're sick, I don't think you should try to use your powers if you're hurt right now."

Raven merely nods her head in understanding as Robin begins checking her for more injuries.

Was falling into the statue really an accident she wonders...or was that the actions of whatever spell Toma put on her? Raven just lays still while her friends fuss over her. She whimpers a bit as Robin touches a sore area above her navel.

Robin stops not because of that, but because he has found something else as well. "Raven...what the?..." Robin is at a loss for words to explain his discovery. He realizes what it is even though he has not seen it.

They've both seen her with her leotard on. They won't see anything they haven't seen before so she pulls up the nightshirt just enough to reveal the chastity belt. An explanation for it easily comes to her after the recent events she now realizes are what lead to Robin's cause for concern. "Didn't you realize the daughter of Trigon is not allowed to reproduce?"

Robin and Cyborg stand in shock over what she just said.

Cyborg is the first to recover his voice. "You beat him...it's over-"

"-but as long as I exist so does his evil seed."

He is sure this has something to do with what has been bothering her. "You're not evil, Raven. And just because Trigon is your father that doesn't mean any kids you have will be like him. You aren't-"

"-Not everyone feels that way Robin."

Robin wants to say something more, but Cyborg cuts him off.

"Lets just make sure she's okay right now. We need to run some tests to find out what is making her sick."

*~**`'**~*

By the time Robin and Cyborg get the test results Raven has fallen asleep so they let her rest. They don't have an answer to give her. All they know for sure is that she is anemic. The sensitive area above her navel that Robin found before turns out to be an a very bad deep tissue bruise.

Robin looks over the results. "Nothing...I don't get it. Something has to be making her sick. This isn't just mental like she hinted at this morning."

"Maybe she didn't want to say what it is. She never told us about that chastity belt until you happened to find it was there."

"All these years together with her wearing a leotard and we just now notice it?"

"Maybe its recent. Maybe it was done to her by wherever she's from to keep from producing offspring that Trigon might be able to use like he did with her. Maybe that's what's been bothering her. She is a teenager after all and I think we can both agree that is when certain desires start to kick in. This could be her demon half equivalent of PMS or something." Cyborg does start an IV drip on Raven to keep her from becoming dehydrated.

"I wish it were that simple Cyborg. I just have a bad feeling."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll get my portable charger and watch over her tonight."

No you go on and get some sleep. When she wakes up maybe I can get her to talk to me.

*~**`'**~*

The next morning Cyborg comes back early so Robin can get some sleep.

Raven awakens not long after Robin leaves to find that Cyborg has tea waiting for her.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No I don't feel like eating right now."

"We ran some tests last night trying figure out why you're sick. You are anemic, but we didn't find any reason for you to be ill. I do think you know what is wrong though. And its only going to get worse for you as Robin starts pushing for you to tell us what it is. We both know he will sooner or later."

Raven wants to tell Cyborg what is happening but she can't. She runs her finger over the IV needle after she sets down the tea. She doesn't want to lie to him.

"You're like a sister to me, Rae. You can talk to me about anything."

She takes a deep breath deciding to admit to at least what got her into her current mess. "My powers make me ill if I do not keep them in check with mediation." It is at least part of the truth and something she knows Beast Boy can confirm after the Titans last encounter with Kataro. "I have had to do it all my life. I never had a normal childhood because of it. I thought it would be over, that I could be normal when my father was defeated but its not. I am tired of meditating. I don't want to do it anymore. I just want to be normal, to feel, to have fun, but I can't. I never will."

Cyborg pulls Raven into a comforting hug. "Is there any other way for you to control your powers?"

Raven thinks of what Malchior taught her but she can't go back to black magic. Its too dangerous. Raven starts to cry. "No."

"I wish there was something I could do to help." He carefully lifts her up and holds Raven while tears slip from her eyes.

When she forces herself to calm down Raven looks up at Cyborg . "I have been so upset lately that its impossible for me to meditate. I try but I just can't because I'm so upset. And I get ill when I can't meditate."

"That is why you have been avoiding everyone so much lately."

Raven just nods her head. It is as much of the truth as she can give him.

"To watch the rest of us do what you can't must make it so much harder for you."

"Don't please...I couldn't take if you or the others-"

"-Okay I won't go there. But if there is a way that you can control your powers without meditating or having to sacrifice everything we will help you find it. Do you need some time alone to try?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"Not now. Maybe I will try to eat something later."

"Okay then. I'll go talk to Robin." Cyborg leaves Raven alone to try to concentrate on her mediation.

*~**`'**~*

There is trouble that evening but Raven can't go with her teammates to stop it after last night. Convincing them to let her return to her room was almost more than she could handle. They finally relented and took her back to her room where she could rest more comfortably. Raven wouldn't have made such a fuss about it if it wasn't for the cell phone that guy gave her last night. Soon after her friends leave the cell phone rings. She lets it ring several times before retrieving it from under her pillow and answering it. "H-hello."

"The latest attack is all over the news. I noticed you weren't with, the rest of your team."

"They think I'm ill. How did I get back to my room last night?"

"I took you home. You were quite out of it."

"How did you get into the tower undetected?"

"All you need to worry about is getting well, quickly" Toma hangs up.

Raven begins to cry again as she places the cell phone back in its hiding place. She doesn't know how much more she can take of what he is doing to her.

*~**`'**~*

Raven is asleep when the others return Robin comes back to check on her again. She seems to be sleeping peacefully as he stands there watching her. Cyborg had said the choker she has on is a diamond and an very expensive one at that. He can't help but wonder where she got something like that. He looks down at the clothes by the bed. As he picks them up he realizes they are nothing like anyone would expect to see Raven in.

Raven dreams that she is back at Toma's-in his bed. She is very weak but she tries to get away from him She cries out from the pain of her injury as she tries to move.

Robin is about to leave when he hears Raven whimper. He turns back to her watching as she seems to be struggling to move.

Toma settles over Raven, but instead of raping her he lightly runs his fingers over her wound. She cries out from the pain as he quickly leans down and bites into the wound.

Robin goes back to Raven as she begins to cry out in her sleep. "Raven wake up, you're okay. Its just a bad dream." He manages to get Raven, awake after several moments.

Raven awakens gasping for breath in Robin's arms.

Robin notices Raven isn't just upset from the nightmare. She really seems to be in pain. "What's wrong?"

Raven doesn't answer. She pulls frantically at the sheets and her clothes so she can get to the bruise before Robin can stop her. To her shock its healing. She can't understand what happened. "I didn't...I couldn't...I'm too weak to use my powers.

Robin can see that the wound is now almost healed. Painfully from her reaction. Robin picks her up and carries her back to the infirmary. He checks her out with the monitoring equipment. He stands there silently staring at the results for sometime. "The wound is fully healed, Raven."

"But how? I didn't...unless..." Raven thinks back to the dream that seemed so real.

"Unless what?"

Raven can't tell him about the dream but her answer is equally as chilling. "I'm beginning to lose control of my powers. I need to be alone so I can try to meditate."

Robin wants to talk more about what she said but he leaves her so she can meditate.

Raven doesn't know what to make of the dream let alone how to explain it to someone else without revealing what has been going on not that she could do so if she tried.

*~**`'**~*

Early the next morning after spending the night meditating or as much as she could manage. Raven returns to her room for some much needed rest. Before she can lay down on her bed she is grabbed from behind. She barely manages to stifle a scream as soft kisses ore trailed down her neck. "You were in my dream."

"I came to you in your sleep."

"What did you do? My powers didn't heal me. They couldn't...I was too weak. How did you get in here without setting off the tower's security system?"

The only response Raven receives is Toma's mocking laughter.

"You did it on purpose so they will think I am losing control of my powers."

"I want you tomorrow night. Use whatever excuse you have to get away from your friends. Do it even if they don't think you are well enough yet."

"What if there is trouble while I am with you?"

"I doubt they will think your well enough for that yet. We will deal with that when the time comes, but bring a uniform with you just in case." Toma guides Raven to her bed turns her to face him undresses her and eases her down on the bed. He climbs on top of her straddling her nearly naked form. He gently places kisses down her body lingering at the spot where her injury was. He runs his tongue over her nipples gently sucking on them eliciting a moan of pleasure from Raven.

Raven can't stop herself from reacting to his touch even though she doesn't want to.

He removes the chastity belt from Raven and continues to pleasure her. He snakes his fingers inside her pushing in gently and pulling almost all the way out before pushing back, in. She continues to moan as he works her to the brink of orgasm but he stops. He won't grant her the release she desires. Instead he places the chastity belt back on her.

"Please...d-don't stop."

"I will pick up where I left off tomorrow night. If you're a good girl." He leaves her then just as suddenly as he appeared.

Raven sits up and frantically looks around the room for any trace of him. If she weren't lying there naked on her bed in an aroused state she would wonder if he had even been there at all. She gets up only to retrieve a nightgown then turns down the covers and climbs into bed but sleep is a long time coming.

*~**`'**~*

Robin drops by to check on Raven around sunrise. He assumed she returned to her room when he didn't find her in the infirmary where he left her. He isn't sure when she came to bed so he doesn't want to wake her. He simply crosses the room and closes her curtains to block out the light so she won't be disturbed by the rising sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acquainted with the Night 5**

*~**`5**~*

"Raven? Where are you going?"

Raven looks up to see Robin. In truth Raven hoped to avoid her friends tonight. "I just need to get out. I thought some fresh air would help me think.

Robin looks her over. She is wearing street clothes, something she is rarely ever seen in and not ones he would expect to see her in. "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I just want to get away from the tower for awhile."

"I really wish you would stay and rest after all that has happened the last few days."

"That is why I have to get away. So I can clear my mind and decide what I should do about it. Being cooped up here isn't helping."

"Maybe someone should go with you."

"No...please Robin...I just...I need to be alone."

Robin stands there looking at her for some time before he finally speaks. "I want you to promise me that you will be careful and contact one of us if you need to."

"I promise."

Robin watches as Raven makes her way down the hall. He is very worried about Raven and he is at a loss for how to help her.

On her way out Raven stops by her room to get her a duffel bag containing a spare uniform. She uses her powers to get away from the tower and then makes her way to the guys mansion.

*~**`'**~*

Toma is waiting for Raven at the door. He pulls her hungrily inside for a repeat of the last time she came here.

Raven doesn't fight him this time.

"You learn fast. I like that. I trust your friends don't suspect a thing."

"They suspect plenty but about you, no." Raven leaves her stuff in the hall like the last time.

"Good." He takes her arm and leads her to a sitting room decorated in lush orange velvets and seats her on a Victorian era sofa. Toma then pours two glasses of champagne.

"I don't want any."

"Drink it you are much too tense, it will help you relax. You will come to love it in time. I've heard it said many times that its like drinking stars."

Raven, forces herself to drink the champagne and stifle a laugh since stars are giant burning balls of hydrogen, helium, and dust. The last thing she wants to do is disobey him and make him angry.

He caught the look on her face as he takes a seat in chair matching the sofa. "That one amuses you as well I take it. Are you versed in astronomy?"

"The basics I suppose. I prefer to look at the stars."

"Here here! But I find a little science now and then pleasant as well myself." He looks over at Raven as he takes a seat. "How do you feel about sunrises?"

"I prefer the night its easier to hide."

"Why do you wish to hide?"

"Please don't make me talk about it."

As he looks over at Raven, Toma finds himself torn. He longs to have her at his mercy as he did the night at the club. He can sense she, is a tortured soul that has seen much heartache in her short life and Toma finds himself longing more to set her free from whatever it is that haunts her so.

Raven looks up uncomfortable under Toma's gaze. She sits down the half full glass and looks away from him, wishing that she had her cloak to hide beneath.

Toma drinks in her intoxicating scent. He could easily break her and make her his forever as he intended. Or he could tempt her into being his and, find out what it is that is haunts her and free her from it forever.

"Will you please stop staring at me?"

"Who could resist gazing at your beauty?"

Raven looks away from Toma. Even dressed up in her new clothes, the word beautiful being used to describe her is something she can't wrap her head around. "Why do you say that?"

"Because its true. Have you never been told this before?"

"No."

"You should be told and often."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I am."

Toma arches an eyebrow. He had assumed she was human, but given her unique scent like no human he has ever met before it would make sense to him if she weren't entirely human.

"May I ask what you are?"

"I would rather you didn't. Its part of what I don't want to talk about." Raven looks down at her glass of champagne. Suddenly she wants to be very drunk and picks it up and downs the rest in one gulp.

Toma sets down his glass and stands. He holds out his hand to Raven. "Come."

Raven looks up at Toma nervously before she takes his hand. She follows as he leads her upstairs. Not to his bedroom but into a sitting room in blue that leads into another bedroom. He takes her into a what is an empty walk in closet.

He stands her in front of an object covered in a sheet then steps behind it and removes the sheet.

She looks away from the mirror that is uncovered.

"If nothing else tonight, I would like you to see just how beautiful you are."

"How can you think that?"

"How is it that you cannot?"

"I'm ugly."

"Not in the least. What I see when I look at you is a pale exotic beauty."

Raven glances back to the mirror but she doesn't see the same thing he does. Beast Boy once got it right. "Dark and creepy, that is all I see. It is all I have ever seen. How everyone else saw me as I was growing up." Raven turns away from the mirror.

Toma slips the cover back over the mirror and embraces her. "Whoever told you that lied."

"The ones who told me that know what I am."

"Would you think me a monster just by looking at me?"

"No...but-"

He removes the choker from her neck kissing the tender wounds it hides. "-no buts. No matter what may lurk inside you are beautiful." Before Raven can reply he sweeps her up into his arms and carries her to the bed. He lays her down unbuttoning her blouse as he trails soft kisses down her neck. He continues to trail feather kisses down to her breasts where he pauses only momentarily to remove her shirt and bra. Toma then takes one of her tender nipples into his mouth and sucks gently. "You have the body of a goddess."

"I wish you wouldn't say that."

"I will keep saying until you come to believe it...and continue long after that." He produces the key for her chastity belt and slides his hand up her skirt as he captures her mouth with his own. He effortlessly removes it. Toma slides a finger into Raven's entrance fulfilling the promise he made before to pick up where he left off. He works her to the brink of climax before pulling away from Raven entirely. He gets up leaving her only to undress himself.

Raven whimpers softly from the lack of release. She looks up at him wide eyed when Toma when he comes back to her. The last time this didn't go well. She turns her head away as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

Toma gazes down at her, deeply regretting hurting her that night at the club. He turns her head back toward him as she looks away from him.

She closes her eyes refusing to look at him.

"Look at me Raven."

Reluctantly Raven opens her eyes and looks into his.

"Forget about the past. Let us begin again as if it were the first time."

Forget the night at the club she would like nothing more. She gasps from the sensation as he fills her with his manhood. A part of her wants to lash out and scream and cry and try to get away from him but she attempts to push it away. After a few moments of mental struggle Raven finally gives herself to him.

Toma moves slowly, gently. He doesn't want to hurt her ever again.

This is nothing like the first night she came here and she touches her neck with one hand in remembering that. The more she relaxes the more she finds pleasure in the psychical equivalent of the mental sensations of that night. Raven grasps the bed sheet with both hands as he draws her to a climax.

He picks up the speed but is still careful with Raven.

She cries out not from pain this time but pleasure that finally pushes her over the edge. Its a feeling so intense that she is left breathless. She rests there in his arms breathing heavily when its over. Soon she drifts off to sleep exhausted.

He lets her rest for some time, watching her sleep before he finally wakes her.

Raven looks sleepily up at him.

"I would love for you to stay, but that might raise questions from your friends."

She nods in agreement.

He locks the chastity belt back in place and helps her get dressed then leads her downstairs. "You are very beautiful. I want you realize that." He holds a finger to her lips before she can reply. "Think about it." Toma fastens the choker around her neck before he lets her leave.

*~**`'**~*

When she makes it back to the tower Raven sits down on the rocks overlooking the ocean. She watches the waves rolling over the water. She jumps startled when something is draped around her shoulders. Raven looks up to see Robin standing there.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Its getting chilly out."

"I hadn't noticed." Raven pulls the cloak around her that Robin placed on her shoulders.

"You don't usually go out in anything other than your uniform."

"I didn't want to be recognized."

Robin looks down at Raven. "I can see that. Are you okay? We have a bond...I'm worried about you."

"Its just hard for me because I want to be normal so bad. Its a big let down that didn't happen once my father was defeated."

Robin places his hand on her shoulder. "We are all here for you Raven and we will do whatever we can to help."

"I know that, but there is nothing any of you can do to fix this. This is something I have to deal with on my own."

There are other questions he wants to ask her. The new clothes, that expensive jewel around her neck, but he keeps quiet for now. If he pushes her too hard about her behavior she might shut him and the others out completely. Robin follows Raven as she gets up and goes back into the tower.

Raven makes some herbal tea and goes up to her room. She undresses and fills the tub with hot water and climbs inside.

*~**`'**~*

Raven awakens sometime later not having realized she had fallen asleep in the bath. She awakens not from nightmares of the horrible things he has did to her that first night, but dreams of how gentle he was with her tonight. She experienced something during that she's never been able to feel before. It strikes her suddenly that was just it. It wasn't just sensations in her body, she was actually able to feel when she was with him tonight. That is a beautiful thing to her. She wonders if just maybe Toma could be the answer to her problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Acquainted with the Night**

*~**`6**~*

The next morning Raven awakens to the cell phone vibrating under her pillow. She had set it to do so that none of her friends would hear it ring and start asking questions that she would be forced to make up more lies for. Groggily she retrieves the phone and answers it. "Hello."

"This time you were in my dreams."

"Is that so?"

"You enjoyed last night very much. I did as well and I can't get enough of you. I want you again tonight."

"If that is what you wish."

"I more than wish dear Raven...I desire you. Be here at 8'o'clock sharp."

Raven places the cell phone back under her pillow and gets up. She ventures over to her closet and dresses in a fresh uniform before picking up a book and going to join her friends for breakfast. She usually doesn't have much more then herbal tea but this time Cyborg made waffles her favorite and not just any waffles these are homemade blueberry ones.

Cyborg and Robin are glad to see her eating. She hasn't eaten much since she hasn't been feeling well.

Starfire looks up at the others once she has finished eating. "There is a new blockbuster out in the show place of movies. Ads on the television promise it is the must see movie of the year. Might we all go see it tonight?"

Robin looks up at the others. "We can't tonight."

"Dude why not? We haven't been to the movies in forever." Beast Boy looks up from his breakfast.

"We have a training session at 6:30. We won't be finished in time to get to the movie." Robin glances over at Starfire. "Maybe we can go see the movie tomorrow night."

"Glorious! I know we shall have much fun." Starfire gets up and begins washing the dishes since it is her turn to do so.

*~**`6**~*

Everyone is gathered for the training session when 6:30 arrives. That is except for Raven. Robin didn't disturb her when it was time because she hasn't been feeling well lately. They're about to start when Raven enters the danger room. "Raven what are you -doing here?"

Raven glances at Robin as everyone turns to look at her. "I thought we were supposed to have a training session."

"Are you sure you're up to this Raven? We don't want you to over do it. You're just starting to get better."

Raven sighs as they all continue to stare at her. "I promise if I feel like I am not up to it I will stop."

Robin finally turns to Cyborg and nods for him to start the training program.

*~**`6**~*

The training session had been intense but Ravers made it through okay. As she is walking back to her room she suddenly remembers she is supposed to go to Toma. She pushes up the sleeve of her leotard and checks her watch. To her horror she finds it reads 7:59. She doesn't have long to get to him. She rushes back to her room and doesn't even bothering to change. She just locks her door and uses her powers to go straight to Toma.

*~**`'**~*

"Right on time. You cut it very close. Almost too close."

"I'm sorry...we were having a training session and I lost track of time. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Indeed..."

Raven doesn't like the look in his eyes as he leads her back into the sitting room.

"You look at home here, like all of this was created with you in mind."

She glances around at the Victorian Gothic styled room. Every room she has seen here so far is redecorated in different colors of that style.

"You look rather flushed. However did you convince the others to let you train when you have been playing ill?"

"I don't know. They weren't happy about it and didn't end up letting me do very much. I hate being treated like I'm weak and frail."

"How would you react if it were one of them and not you?"

Raven looks up at him. She hadn't thought of it that way.

Toma looks up at Enrich who pauses in the doorway. "Do excuse me for a moment." Toma goes out into the hall. "Shouldn't you be at the club?"

"I thought I should check up on you. If you will forgive me for saying so, you are playing with fire when it comes to that girl. You may hold her under you influence but sooner or later the other Titans will catch on that something isn't quite right with her anymore and come after you once they figure out you are the cause."

"Valid point indeed, but I will not let her go." Toma turns gazing at Raven. Losing her is unacceptable to him...but can he keep her under his control without making the other Titans suspicious? "I intend to make her mine forever."

"Is that really wise? She clearly isn't human...at least not entirely."

"Which is exactly why I am drawn to her. I would never change her...she tastes much too angelic."

"Angelic? What if it is something more sinister?"

Toma arches an eyebrow could that have been what she was hinting at the night before? "Then I would gladly go to hell to keep her."

"Are you sure you have her under your spell? It seems to me that you are the one under hers."

"Perhaps so." Toma waves Enric off and goes back to Raven.

Raven looks up as he comes back into the room and pours some champagne. Something about him tonight has her very uneasy but she can't quite make sense of what it is that he is has on his mind.

He hands her a glass then takes her hand. "Come perhaps you would like to get your mind off things."

She expects to be lead to a bedroom but where they end up is a room filled with antique science instruments. Collections of rocks and gems are arranged on tables.

"Once upon a time I dabbled in astrology before it fell out of favor and occasionally alchemy." He leads her past several ancient looking telescopes and opens a door that leads out to the balcony. "There is nothing, aside from you, so breathtaking as a meteor shower."

Raven looks up as a few streaks of light pass overhead. She looks up in awe at the night sky. Rarely has she ever taken the time to just stop and look.

While she gazes at the misnomered shooting stars, Toma gazes at Raven. Enric was right sooner or later the Titans will catch on and he can't loose her. He is hooked on her and without her he fears that he would go mad.

*~**`6**~*

The next morning Raven is awakened by the cell phone. She answers it quickly.

Toma doesn't even give her time to say anything. "I want you to come now. You have half an hour to get here. No more." He hangs up before Raven can say anything.

Raven sighs as she gets up and dresses in her street clothes again and carries the wig with her as she leaves the room. She has a bad feeling about this meeting. To her horror she meets Robin on the way out.

"Raven are you okay? You left awfully quick after the training session last night."

"I'm going out for awhile. I have to think."

Robin stands there watching her as she rushes down the hall on her way out of the tower.

*~**`6**~*

Raven arrives early so she doesn't risk angering Toma further.

A servant wordlessly takes her to his darkened bedroom, where he sits on the edge of the bed. He lights a single candle on the nightstand. "I have come to a decision after last night. You are going to leave the Titans."

"What!?" Raven is shocked. She can't believe what he is telling her to do. "Why?"

"You belong to me now. You cannot be at my beck and call and be a Titan at the same time."

"I can't just leave them."

"You can and you will, if you know what is good for you. You have the rest of the day to spend with your friends and say goodbye. Be back here by night fall with whatever you choose to bring with you."

"Please don't make me-"

Toma places his finger against her mouth to silence her. "-Go."

*~**`6**~*

Raven uses her powers to go straight back to her room at the tower, without even leaving his mansion first. She cries for awhile before she finally goes to face her friends. She doesn't want to waste anymore time. She first finds Cyborg working on the T-Car.

Cyborg stops when he realizes he is no longer alone. He looks up to see Raven, he is clearly worried about her after these last several days. He closes the hood of the T-Car and goes to her, hoping to get her to talk to him.

Raven realizes Robin must have told him about this morning. She doesn't know what else to say so she doesn't wait any longer. "I have to go...to find away to deal with my powers. Where I won't be a danger to anyone should I lose control. I want you to be with me when I tell the others."

"Are you sure about this Rae? No one wants you to leave."

"Maybe someday if I gain control I will come back. I won't stay here and be a danger to all I love." After a pause Raven draws in a shaky breath. "You have been the best big brother ever."

Cyborg hugs Raven as she cries again until she calms down. "You're positive it has to be this way?"

"Yes...I wish it weren't,"

Tears stream down Raven's face as Cyborg holds her close, as they make their way up to OPS.

Beast Boy and Robin sit on the sofa playing video games and Starfire plays with Silkie near by.

Raven trembles slightly, dreading what is about to happen.

The others look up when Cyborg clears his throat.

"Raven has decided what she has to do about her powers."

Raven looks away as all eyes turn to her. Her breathing quickens. She is sure that she would faint if Cyborg weren't there to support her. "I haven't had full control over my powers for some time now...I left so quickly last night because I almost lost it...I have to leave, find somewhere that I won't hurt anyone or anything if I loose what little control I have left."

Beast Boy drops the game controller and turns around. "Leave?"

"We do not wish for you to go Raven."

"I don't want to, Starfire, but I have to do this."

"We can help you find some way too-" Robin stands up and turns around.

"-Lets not make this any harder on her than it has to be." Cyborg looks down at Raven as the others come over to join them.

"I have been thinking about this for days and after last night...I am sorry but there is no other way."

The two of them have shared a bond for sometime now and of all them, Robin seems to be taking this the hardest. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Home...for a start. If they can't help me there then they would know where I could go."

Starfire tries very hard to keep her composure and not upset Raven any further. "We should have a party for friend Raven-"

"-I appreciate that Star, but I have to leave tonight."

Beast Boy notices Starfire's disappointment that Raven has to leave so soon. "Then lets go hang out, just the five of us. Come on the pizza's on me."

It is nearly dark once the Titans make it back to the tower. Raven heads up to her room to pack what she is going to toke with her. She looks up when there is a knock, on the open door.

"I thought that you might like some help."

"I am almost finished, Starfire."

Starfire looks at what Raven has laid out on her bed. "This is all you are taking?"

Raven looks over the stuff, her new street clothes, her favorite books, her mirror, a few other essentials, and the toy bird, "It is all I need. If you need the room you can just move everything else into storage."

"It is your room and it will be waiting for your return."

Raven quickly finishes packing her stuff then turns to Starfire. "I am sorry that we couldn't become closer friends."

Starfire hugs Raven. "I look forward to when we can be."

"I am going to miss you."

"And I shall miss you."

"Keep the boys in line, okay?"

"I will promise to try."

Starfire lets Raven go say goodbye to the guys. Raven picks up the book Malchior is imprisoned in to give Robin for safe keeping but first she stops to see Beast Boy.

"Hey, Raven..." Holds up an obviously homemade picture frame. "...I made you this. Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it."

Raven looks at the picture of the team inside, "Thank you, I will always treasure it."

"You are coming back aren't you?"

"I hope so. Beast Boy." Raven pulls Beast Boy into a hug. "Deep down inside you really did make me laugh, even though I couldn't show it. I will miss that."

"I'll have some new material waiting for you when you come home." He holds Raven close for awhile longer before he lets her go.

Raven holds the picture frame close as she goes to see Robin. On the way she meets Cyborg.

"Hey, Rae,"

"You've been to see Robin?"

"Yeah."

"He is not taking this well is he?"

"The two of you have had a bond for a long time now. Its not going to be easy for either of you."

"I really wish it didn't have to be this way."

"You just promise to come back as soon as you find a way to gain control."

"If, I find a way."

Cyborg puds Raven into a hug. "Not if...when. I know you'll find someone out there somewhere who can help you. You better go see Robin now."

Raven nods but holds onto Cyborg for awhile longer. Finally she pulls away and goes to see Robin. His door is open and she finds him pummeling the boxing dummy he has hanging in his room. "Robin?"

Robin stops and turns around quickly. "Raven...I-"

"-I am sorry, Robin,"

"Sorry for what?"

"There was a short time span where I could have broken the bond without harm to either of us."

"I'm glad you didn't. We would have lost you...that is how I knew you were still alive when your father tried to take over."

"What happens if you can't sense that from where I'm going? You almost freaked out earlier just from me telling you I had to leave."

"I just...it's hard seeing you suffer and not being able to stop it. We never sat down to talk about the bond. It's grown stronger. You can't deny that its grown to the point where we are no longer just Raven and Robin. We've become to halves of a whole. That isn't the problem is it?"

"No, Robin. Please don't ever think that this is your fault. This has been coming ever since I was taught to control my powers by blocking my emotions. I guess no one ever expected me to live long enough for it to become an issue."

"If there is some way out there for you to control your powers I know you'll find it."

Raven holds up the book. "Until then this needs to be kept safe. I don't want Malchior to trick anyone else. And if he tries to talk to you don't listen...just remember how he tricked me."

"I'll keep the book safe, I promise."

"I want you to promise that you won't go crazy trying to track me down if we ever do loose connection. This isn't like what happened with my father, you can't save me this time."

"How will I know that losing our connection is all that happened?"

"Do you know why I survived becoming the portal for my father?"

"No."

"I am half of what he is...a demon. Demons are immortal Robin. He took the powers he granted me, but being half demon, I had enough of my own to survive. You awakened those powers in me to their full potential. That is how I beat him. So no one can kill me, just remember that."

"Okay...but are you sure you have to leave?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, but I hove to do this."

"Then I want you to promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

"We're here for you if you need us."

"I'll remember."

He pulls Raven into a hug. "And remember that wherever you go you will always be a Titan."

"I'll never forget." Raven remains there in Robin's arms for as long as she dares. It is almost time for her to return to Toma and she dare not be late again. "I need a few moments alone then I will meet all of you down in OPS." Raven goes back to her room and packs the picture Beast Boy gave her with her other things. She leaves her communicator and tracking device on her bed. She knows if she takes them they will only try to find her. She picks up her stuff, carrying the toy bird in her arms. It is the only toy she ever had and now she draws on its comfort as if she were still a child. They are all gathered in OPS waiting for her. Silkie sits on the kitchen counter, Raven pats him on the head as she passes on her way to where the others are gathered. She looks around at them all. "Please, lets not say goodbye, I don't think I can handle that right now."

Robin is the first to step up and embrace her. "Then until next time."

Everyone else joins Robin and Raven for a group hug.

The sun has gone down and its now almost completely dark outside as Raven finally pulls back. "Until next time..." Raven uses her powers to open a portal so they'll think she's going to another dimension. She turns back for one last look at them all before stepping through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Acquainted with the Night**

*~**`7**~*

When she steps through her portal to Toma's lone Gothic mansion, he is there waiting for her at the door. She steps inside with her head down as he locks the door behind her.

"Welcome to your new home Raven. My servants have been busy preparing your room." He takes Raven's luggage from her. "Come."

"Servants?"

"They remain out of sight unless they are needed."

Raven holds the toy bird tightly in her arms as she follows him up a winding staircase to the second floor. The room he leads her to is the one from before when he tried to show her she was beautiful. Despite how upset she is, she can't help but look around in awe.

"I trust it is to your liking."

"Yes."

"Beyond the far door is a bathroom and the other, I trust you remember the dressing room and closet." He sits Raven's stuff down on the queen sized canopy bed. Where several of the cloaked servants set about unpacking.

Raven goes into the dressing room. Looking at the mirror again which is now uncovered and polished. She turns when Toma clears his throat.

"Come."

She walks over to him a bit bewildered as to why she didn't see his reflection in the mirror.

He removes chastity belt from her. "I think you will be safe enough here." He turns as one of the cloaked servants step up to them with her books. "There is shelving for your books in the sitting room. Would you like them put there?"

She nods her head as several cloaked servants come in and hang up her clothes.

Raven goes back out to the bed and picks up the photo and sets it on the table along with her toy bird. She turns back to look at him catching sight of the intricate blue toned stained glass window behind heavy blue curtain.

He follows her gaze to the window. "Come now, breakfast time draws neigh."

"Breakfast?"

"We keep different hours here. Bedtime is just before dawn. We wake at sunset."

Raven sighs lowering her head as she follows Toma to the dinning room. She is reminded of the Edgar Allen Poe story, 'The Masque of the Red Death' when she sees that the dinning room they enter is decorated in deep velvet greens. Every room is a different color with matching accessories. She mentally ticks off rooms she hasn't seen so far purple, violet, and white. "I take it you are a fan of Edgar Allen Poe."

"Ah, yes, you noticed the color schemes of the rooms. I do grow tired of having to point that out to my guests. You know that Poe rarely ever used his middle name."

"It was his step-father's family name. They didn't exactly get along very well."

Cloaked servants bring out food and drink once Toma is seated.

He gestures over the food set before them. "Enjoy."

Raven isn't all that hungry now and seeing Toma, eating practically raw meat dripping with blood doesn't help her appetite either. She has no trouble drinking the white wine. She has a feeling she is going to want to get drunk very often.

"Is the food not to your liking?"

"I'm just not hungry right now. We had pizza before I left the tower."

After 'breakfast' he takes her on a tour of the manor, showing her the other rooms based on the Edgar Alien Poe story. He stops first at a room close to the dining room. Toma opens the door to reveal a grand ballroom decorated in white velvets. He leads Raven across the dance floor to the harpsichord sitting alone where a small orchestra might play. "Most people would expect a grand piano, but I find there is just something about the haunting melodies of a harpsichord, don't you agree?"

"I have never heard anyone play a harpsichord before."

Toma seats himself at the harpsichord. He begins playing an Old English Folk tune called Greensleeves.

Caught up in the music Raven begins to sway only a little at first but she soon moves around the room. She looks up startled as Toma stops playing then claps.

"You are quiet the dancer."

"I have never done that before."

"Surely you jest. You are a natural."

Raven nods, clearly embarrassed. "Never."

Toma gets up and leads Raven from the room. "Come, I know a room you will greatly enjoy." He leads Raven upstairs to the library.

Raven is speechless as she enters the violet velvet decorated room. She looks around at all the old titles on the shelves. "Most of these books must be antiques."

"Indeed." He lets Raven explore the library for sometime. "Come now, there are more wonders to see here."

Raven follows Toma into a parlor. This is somewhere she could easily imagine a group of men sitting and drinking, while smoking cigars around the fireplace. She is quickly drawn to the stained glass window. Through a clear section designed perfectly to show off the view of the garden the ocean is just visible over the cliffs in the moonlight. "It is beautiful."

"Care to take a moonlight stroll?"

Raven turns around to see a cloaked servant in the doorway with the cloak from the uniform she left the other day. Overwhelmed by all she has seen Raven merely nods at first, but then remembers to speak. "Sure."

Toma takes the cloak from the servant and places it around Raven's shoulders. He then leads her down to the backdoor. Opening the door he leads her out into the garden.

Raven follows him on a tour of the flowers. She looks up at him as he guides her to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. "This is like a real castle."

"Complete with a dungeon." Before she can say anything he captures her lips with his finally biting at her neck and drinking his fill of her.

*~**`7**~*

Several hours later Raven awakens to find herself laying in bed up in her room. She looks to her left to see Toma sitting in a chair beside the bed. She lays still watching his hand travel across the page in front of him.

After sometime Toma closes the sketch book and looks at Raven with genuine concern. "How do you feel?"

"Weak."

You should feel better soon. "I have a business meeting at the club. I think you should rest while I'm gone." Toma covers her up and crosses to close the curtains.

"Please leave them open."

Toma nods leaving Raven to rest.

Raven turns over looking at the picture of her friends on the nightstand. She reaches out and picks up the toy bird holding it close to her. As she touches her sore neck she wonders if he thinks he's a vampire. Worse yet she wonders if he really is one as she drifts off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Acquainted ****with ****the ****Night**

*~**`8**~*

A few nights later after breakfast when Raven is stronger, Toma decides to take her away from the mansion for awhile. "I'm in the mood for some shopping. Get dressed when you are finished eating"

Raven glances up at him as she finishes eating. She merely nods then quickly heads up to her room slips out of her robe and dresses. She quickly puts on a white flowing mini dress and hurries bock downstairs to Toma. The thought of getting out of here for awhile excites her.

"You are a vision in white my pet." Toma places his hands first over her forehead then runs them down her hair. "There now, we don't want anyone recognizing you and you don't have to bother with the wig." He takes Raven by the hand and leads her out to the garage. "Come now."

Raven looks around at all the vehicles parked here. He has a limo with very dark windows, a black sports car, even a few motorcycles. She realizes what time it is as the garage doors open. "Aren't all the stores closed at this hour?"

"Flash around enough money and they stay open as late as you want."

Raven looks in the mirror of the sports car he seats her in at her hair taking in the deep midnight color. The gem on her forehead isn't even visible anymore. She has to touch it to be sure it is still there.

*~**`8**~*

The store of choice for tonight is a lingerie shop. Toma has had Raven trying on different options for over an hour now. The sales lady brings Raven out of the dressing room in a sexy white corset with a matching thong.

"I like this one. It really shows of her hourglass figure."

"Indeed sir."

"We will take this one as well as the last five, all in white. Now we just need something a little more...angelic looking.

"I have just the thing."

The sales lady leads Raven bock inside the dressing room. As the sales lady takes another item from one of the racks Raven changes out of the corset and thong. The sales lady holds up her selection for Raven to see. "This is one of my favorites. I wish I were still your age."

This one is a layered sheer gown that makes Raven think of the character Titania in Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. Once Raven is dressed the sales woman places a set of feathery angel's wings on her shoulders.

"It looks like this outfit was created just for you."

Raven stares at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. She is torn between loving the look and feeling ashamed that she a half-demon would even dare to look like an angel.

The sales woman quickly ushers Raven out of the dressing room for Toma's approval. "I think you will be very pleased with this one."

Toma who has been seated, stands up as Raven steps out of the dressing room. He crosses the short distance to get a good look at her "Yes, this is perfect." He takes Raven's hand, twirling her around causing the bottom of the gown to flair out. "We will take this one as well. Go get dressed while I take care of the bill."

Raven returns to the dressing room while Toma goes with the sales lady. One of the assistants is there to help Raven out of the outfit.

"Goth guys really turn me on. Were did you meet him?"

"At a club."

"At that new Gothic one? I can't wait to get home change into my normal Goth clothes and go there. You are so lucky you met him first. I don't suppose he has any brothers."

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I don't suppose you two get around to much talking. I bet he is great in bed."

"You have no idea."

The sales assistant takes the items out to the counter to be boxed up. Raven quickly dresses and joins Toma.

Toma pushes an extra $1000 to the sales lady. "A little something extra for you and your assistant for keeping the store open this late for us."

"Thank you sir and please do come again."

Raven follows as Toma helps the assistant carry the packages out to the car. She remains quiet as the assistant goes back in the store.

"Something on your mind?"

"She wanted to know if you have brothers."

"You should have warned her about guys like me...but if she's really interested I'll have Enric give her a call. It's been awhile since he has dated anyone. He isn't my brother, but if guys like us are her type-"

"-Please don't let him hurt her."

"What can one little date hurt? Anything more that goes on would be between them."

Before Raven can say anything else the T-car comes roaring around the corner. She quickly hides behind Toma until they pass.

"Looks like there is trouble. Lets get you off the streets until things settle down. I don't want to risk anyone recognizing you." Toma gets Raven seated in the car

Raven looks in the direction the T-car was headed looking for any sign of trouble head as Toma gets in the car.

"Put it out of your mind Raven. You are no longer a Titan." Toma starts the car and turns around-driving toward the club.

Raven keeps her eyes on the rear view mirror long after they are well out of sight from the direction the T-car was headed.

It is only a matter of minutes until he reaches the club. He drives to the staff parking around back. He triggers a button on the dash and a garage door opens that he parks the car in. The door closes and an overhead light comes on before he gets out. Toma opens the door and takes Raven by the arm leading her to his office.

Enric looks up from a TV he is watching in the office. "Boss. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Toma looks over at Raven as he answers. "I've been quite busy."

"I would say so."

Enric picks up the phone as it rings. "Yes? I'll be right out." He stands up as he hangs up the phone. "That band you hired last week is reporting for work now. I'll go take care of things."

Raven's attention is drawn to the TV as a news bulletin comes on. She watches as the local newscaster comes on the screen. Babbling about of all things her disappearance from the team. She turns away from it feeling a pang of guilt for not being there helping the others.

Toma watches her reaction before turning off the television. "Want to go out and check out the band when they set up?"

"Not really."

He caresses her cheek with his hand before tilting her head up so that she looks at him. "Do not let it bother you."

Raven closes her eyes and turns her head away from him. "How can I not let it bother me? I should be out there with them." She sighs before she continues. "Sometimes this seems like the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me...and other times like right now it feels like the worst. Its bad enough to have to lie to my friends, who are the only family I've ever known, but to abandon them when they need me. I don't think you have any idea how much that hurts."

"I have suffered a great many losses in my life. If you are what I suspect then perhaps sometime you will come to realize a little hurt now isn't so bad as losing mortal friends and loves as they grow old and die while you are forced to go on forever."

She stares up at him, that statement seems to confirm what she thought about him. "They know what I am."

"Perhaps you didn't fully understand what I said. I don't think you could unless you have been through it once."

"Is that why you want me? To be your immortal companion?"

"That wasn't the reason, at first."

Raven touches her neck as she gets why he wanted her at first.

Toma grabs her arms before she can back away from him. "You intoxicate me. I thought it was just your blood when I first saw you, but now I think its more than that. I desire all of you and if I can have you for all eternity so be it. And deep down I think you feel the same for me whether you wish to admit it or not."


	9. Chapter 9

I have something to say in regards to the extended delay of this story...Writer's Block SUCKS! Actually I've been too busy at work to even think of this story for several months. When I would take it out and look at it I was too tired to focus on it. Now that I have a little free time I'm going to finish it. Given where I stopped I hope I can make this the final chapter.

* * *

**Acquainted ****with ****the ****Night**

*~**`9**~*

Raven sighs as she looks away from Toma. "I would be lying if I said I didn't. Something happens to me around you. I don't struggle to control my powers. For the first time I feel like I can let go and not have to worry about leveling the city if my emotions get out of hand." She looks back up at Toma. "I know what I am and what that means. That doesn't mean I want to hide away and let the world pass me by. I want to enjoy the company of my friends while I still can rather than watching the only family I have ever known grow old and die from afar."

"As much as I wish to shield you from the inevitable, I am also very selfish when it comes to you. I don't like the thought of sharing you with anyone. At first apart of me wanted to break you...force you into being mine forever. I have come to realize that I cannot do that. If you are to be mine then it is to be your choice." He looks back at the television. "I realize now that in my selfish attempts to have you all to myself it has created a rift between us. As much as I don't want to share you, I do not wish to loose you."

"And a part of me wants what you offer all the time...that's the problem. Its everything I ever could have dreamed of growing up. I think you are the answer to my problem. We're like yin and yang, we complete each other somehow. As much as I want to go back and play hero with my friends I couldn't risk losing the sort of control I have over my powers when I'm with you and I can't stand lying to them anymore."

Toma remains silent for sometime. He knows there will come a time when he has her all to himself. Compared to all his years of existence will it really be so long to wait for her? "You couldn't stay away from me for long...not if I really do have some affect on the control of your powers."

"No...I couldn't."

"Then we have a problem my dear. You cannot have it both ways."

"I know..."

He caresses her cheek before tilting her head up to look at him. "I would do anything to make you happy. If letting you go if only for awhile is what that takes then so be it."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do. Go to your friends...but come back to me when you feel control of your powers slipping...or stay with me and go to them only when they need help. I care not which you do as long as I do not lose you forever."

Raven buries herself in Toma's arms. "I like the sound of that last option better."

"As do I."

*~**`'**~*

After returning to the tower from the battle Robin makes his way up to the roof. At first he doesn't recognize the figure standing on the edge of the roof clad in white. "Raven?"

She turns looking at Robin. "Guess I'm a little late for the battle."

"You're coming back? Does that mean you found what you were looking for?"

"Not what...who."

"I don't understand."

"I found him before I left. I'm sure you guessed something was going on."

"It was hard to miss with the way you were sneaking around leaving the tower to avoid being seen in your street clothes."

"To be truthful, I didn't know exactly what I had found. All I knew was that when I was with him I could have everything I ever wanted...to be free."

"From your powers?"

Raven nods as Robin steps up beside her. "Don't ask me how it works. I don't have any idea. I was torn between being with him and being a Titan."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I didn't realize it myself."

"So you went to this guy?"

"Yes. I'm happy with him despite our rocky start...yet something is missing."

"What?"

"My friends...the only family I have ever known. I can't stay all of the time, but if you will have me when you need me, I would like to help."

"You're always welcome Raven. Anytime not just when we could use your help with battles." He turns to look at Raven. "Is this guy good to you?"

"Yes...he is amazing."

"He better take care of you or he has the Titans to answer to. Mind telling me who he is?"

Raven looks up at the stars. "He is one acquainted with the night."

* * *

I had planned a little more before Robin gave up asking questions but I liked ending it with Raven's final line. I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't know that I will write anymore of my own. I have several more co-authored stories with my cousin Raven Lynn Morrigan to finish and then that will probably be it for me.


End file.
